Swordsmen/Contingency Orders
This document is a list of the various Contingency Orders used by The Organization of the Swordsmen ---- This document lists the various Contingency Orders used by The Organization of the Swordsmen. These Orders are only allowed to be used by either the Leader of The Organization of the Swordsmen or through General Vote*. Order 1: The Organization of the Swordsmen are to be disbanded. All Generals, their Advisors, and the Leader must agree to this Order in order for it to be official. Any and all Swordsmen documents other than the ones located in the Monk's Libraries are to be disposed of. Order 2: In the event that the Leader of The Organization of the Swordsmen has been either killed, incapacitated in a way that makes them unable to perform their duties (IE paralyzation, amnesia, etc.), or has been missing for a long period of time, Leadership will be appointed through will or chosen through rank. Order 3: In the event that the next Leader chosen through will isn't of age or doesn't fall into one or more of the four qualifications, Leadership will fall to the Generals or the highest ranking Harss until the qualifications are met or the Harss of age. Order 4: In the event that the Leader of The Organization of the Swordsmen has been declared a threat by the Generals, (IE killing innocents), the Elites will be ordered to detain/eliminate the Leader, and the role of Leadership is appointed to the highest ranking Harss, regardless of what the will says. Order 5: In the unlikely event that all available Harss's have been incapacitated or killed, the leadership position is to be discontinued, and all further commands that would normally be given by the Leader are settled by the Generals. Order 6: In the event that a General has been killed or incapacitated, said General's advisor is to replace said General and is to choose their advisor. Order 7: In the event that a General and their Advisor is killed or incapacitated, the Generals are to discuss the General's replacement, and the new General will choose an advisor. Order 8: In the unlikely event that all Generals, Advisors, and the Leader have been incapacitated or killed, the highest ranking Harss will become the new Leader, and will promote Commanders to Generals. Order 9: In the unlikely event that all Generals, their Advisors, the Leader, and all available Harss's have become incapacitated or killed, the Swordsmen are to be disbanded. Any and all Swordsmen documents other than the ones located in the Monk's Libraries are to be disposed of. Order 10: In the event that The Organization of the Swordsmen has been infiltrated and the infiltrator(s) is/are known, detain the infiltrator(s), interrogate them, and execute them. Order 11: In the event that an infiltration has been discovered but it is unknown how many or how high-ranking members are guilty parties... (WIP) Order 12: In the event that a Swordsman has been enslaved by a Death User, said Swordsman should be locked in a cell in order to stop them from interfering. They are to be freed if/when the Death User is killed. Order 13: In the event of a rebellion in The Organization of the Swordsmen, all members who are a part of the rebellion are either to be kicked out or executed to prevent further conflict. Order 14: In the event that a member or squad of The Organization of the Swordsmen has gone rogue, they are to be taken out. It is advised that a squad should be assigned to take out the rogue(s), but ultimately it is up to the Generals or the Leader what the form of execution is. Order XXX: In the event that a threat level eight or above Element User cannot be taken out by usual means, illegal actions are permitted for use. General Vote* is required in order for this to be put into effect. Order XXX: In the event that the Monks have gone rogue, towns a part of the Organization of the Swordsmen are to be fortified. Warn other towns of the Monks status as well. Order XXX: In the event that a town, village, or city 'government' is treating their citizens poorly, Swordsmen Takeover* will be put into effect. This order can only be put into effect if a peaceful resolution isn't possible. Order XXX: In the event that the Entherstian Government is showing major signs of failure and has been deemed unfit for further rule, Swordsmen Takeover* will be put into effect. All Generals and the Leader must be in agreeance for this rule to be put into effect. Order XXX: In the event of hostile action taken by the Entherstian Government toward The Swordsmen (ie: invasion of Swordsmen Alligned Towns), all Swordmsne personnel are to abandon their posts and evacuate toward Tout le Reste. *Swordsmen Takeover: The Complete Takeover of a form of government/ruling power performed by the Swordsmen. *General Vote: A vote among the Generals that requires all Generals to be in agreeance for the vote to pass. ---- Category:Swordsmen